Library
by mini wolf
Summary: muahaha first Lavi x Hinata! rated M summary: Hinata went to the Black Order organization HQ get more knowledge by the order of her master.mainly LavixhinaxTyiki a little AllenxhinaxKanda NOTE: you will understand Hinata master if you read The New Shaman.


Me: well..don't know what to say

Moro: just start it! Lavi! The disclaimer!!

Lavi: mini wolf doesn't own D Gray-man nor Naruto

"normal talking"

"**animal talking"**

"_flash back"_

'_thought'_

_

* * *

_

**Hinata's POV**

"Damn it!"

**flash back**

"_b-but today is my day-off!" "and I don't give a shit!" Hinata was having an _important_ talk_ _with her master…._

"_I need __**you!**__ To show to that ancient panda who will be the next bookman!" "but Im supposed to be __**just! **__an exorsit!" Hinata continued "now, I want ya and ya're lazy ass to go to that fucking library!" "FINE! Come on Kuro" "nah! I don't think so! Go by youre self!" "GGAAAAH! FUCK YOU!" Hinata said while heading to the __Black Order, organization HQ "no thank you" her master said to her self "AKUROU! KURO! BRING YOUR ASS HERE!" their master yelled and the wolf and the fox came __**"yes master?!" **__they said at the same time "I need you two mutts to wach over Hina, and report me what she did there K? __**"yes master!" **__and they went after Hinata._

**End flash back**

**

* * *

**

**Lavi's POV**

"Damn it!"

**flash back**

"_but today is my day off!!" "and I don't give a shit!" Bookman was conversing with his Apprentice "I need __**you **__to show to that wolf masked brat that __**you **__will be the next bookman" bookman said with fire in his eyes "FINE! I HATE YA' PANDA!!" then lavi head off the labrary._

_

* * *

_

_**Some where far away..**_

_Hinata's master was smirking crazily with a dark aura around her __**"w-what's the matter master?" **__a little wolf asked sensing his master's aura "ah I just have the feeling of some one suffering" at the same time some where Lavi shivered._

**End flash back**

**

* * *

**

**Tyki's POV**

"Damn it!"

**flash back**

"_but today is my day off" "and I don't give a shit!" road was talking with tyki about how he __**must **__help her with her homework "just go to that organization's library!" road was triyng to convense him "but what if they descover me" "bah! Don't worry! The alarm just detect demons not the Noah's clan!!" "but why me?" "cuz the millenium Earl told me that I could do what ever I want! And I want you to do my homework! And I don't want you to answer the questitons with just twelves! I want correct answers!!" road yelled "FINE!" and then Tyki head off to… bah! You know where!_

**End flash back**

**

* * *

**

**no one's POV**

"stupid Libraty, stupid HQ, stupid Bookman, stupid Master… Wait WTF it isn't supposed to be Bookwomen for me? Aaaaaaah fuck it" while Hinata was saying how stupid is life she arrived to the entrance and talked to the gate keeper "won't you gonna let me in?" she asked bored "just let me check if youre are a demon or not" 'oh yea right it was the first time I came to the HQ'

"YOU'RE A DEMON!!!" 'wait what the hell!? Is he talking bout' the curse my mother give me' "DEMON DEMON DEMON DEMON DEMON DEMO…" "GAH! Shut the fuck up! Im not a fucking demo.." she avoided kanda's sword at time "IM TELLING YOU IM NOT A FUCKING DEMON" she was dodging all the attacs swiftly until she get tired of it.

Hinata activeded her Inocence, her shadow started to became solid and formed a giant black scythe in her hands and blocked one of the attacks "say hi to the shadow scythe pony tale" then Hinata sterted to swing her scythe and finished him up by putting the chine right in Kanda's neck "this scythe has double Edge and it can cut from any part so you better let me in, as you can see Im not a demon" she said "fine" kanda simply said a little annoyed because a girl beat him.

The Doors open and komui was clapping in chibi mode "wow you really beat kanda! Thanks god I filmed this!! Oh, yes I almost forget you can come in" Hinata's scythe turn into a shadow again "wow you have a pretty impresive inocence there! So it's name is shadow scythe, a little obvious" 'thanks god he shut up' Hinata thought "so why you're here?" 'damn it' "just to read some books" "oh relly just that? fine, here Kanda-san will take you to the library"

"I refuse" Kanda said calmly "aah its ok komui-san he is just upset" Hinata said "Im not" kanda said with a blush.. _flash!_ "ah this picture will make me Rich!" Komiu said while looking at the picture of a blushing Kanda "thank you.. um." "Hinata, thats my name" "oh! Thank you Hina-chan! I will give you the 30% of the mony" "nah I will like the 70% if it wasn't for me you would never get the picture" Hinata said "then 50% 50%" "me 60% you 40%" "deal!" Komui said "now Kanda-kun could you please kindly escort Hina-chan to the.." "no" Kanda interrupted "meanie!!" Komui said with chibi face "don't worry Komui-san, I would find the way alone, after all he is being a baby becuse of his…"

"wait" Kanda grabs Hinata by her wrist, Hinata smirked "I will take you" he said "thank you Kanda-kun, but can you give me back my wrist?" Hinata asked with an inocence filled voice, Kanda just realizad that he still haved Hinata's wrist and let go of her with a blush "s-sorry" Kanda suttered with his blush still on his face 'OMG this girl is powerfull' all the workers including Komui thought.

* * *

**Tyki's POV**

'ok now Im in the HQ but what if the gate keeper doesn't let me…' "you can pass" the gate keeper said 'wow that was easy…'

'now where is the librar…' there was a sign writted in the wall with big letters that said _**labrary **_'ok… that was easy no wonder why the exorsits are dying..' Tyki thought

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

"were almost there??" Hinata asked impatiently "no" and Kanda respond boringly "now?" "no" "now?" "no" "now?" "no" "no…" but Hinata was interrupted by some one yelling "Timcampy!!! Come here" Hinata saw a Golden Golem and a white haired boy running touards them.

Suddenly the Golden Golem flew by her side and the White haired boy crash into her making her lost her balance and crash with Kanda, now they where lying Kanda with Hinata between his legs, her head and back was resting on his chest and Allen's face was on Hinata's breasts and his body between her legs and for first time on many years Hinata blushed AND suttered (madly)

"u-um c-coul-ld y-you g-g-get o-off o-of m-m-m-e?" "s-s-s-s-sorry!!" Allen's face was redder than a tomato, and Kanda's face to.

But when Allen tried to move he rubbed unconciously Hinata's breast making her moan "s-s-s-s-sorry!! a-a-a-again!!" Allen was getting redder, Hinata backed off but unconciously pressing her back to Kanda's _friend _making him groan, now their faces where more then red "D-D-D-Damn it! Y-you two get t-the hell away form me!" Hinata turned around trying to get away, now she was facing Kanda, but when she thought she finally get up Allen once more hit Hinata making her fell on top of Kanda and his face was right in front of her neck, filling his nose with the sent of lavander and vinilla. He couldn't resist and licked her neck.

_**Far away… with the wolf and the fox**_

"**Akurou, should we stop them?" **a concernid Kuro asked** "nah, Im enjoying this" "damn pervert" **he said

**Back with Hinata…**

Now she was freking out, she sat up and noticed that she was sitting on his lap "y-you White hared perv! Help me to get up" she said with her blush still on her face "s-s-s-sure" Allen helped Hinata to get up, as soon as she get up she went running to who-knows-where but far of those two.

* * *

"damn it bean sprout its all youre fault" Kanda said while hiding his blush "m-mine?! Youre the one who licked her neck!" Allen said blushing more "you rubbed your face in her b-breasts" he said blushed more when he said _breasts _"a-anyway.. she loved that more" Allen whispered that part but Kanda heared him "what are you saying she pressed her into my member she obviusly loves me!" Kanda respond "do not" "do too" "do not" "do too" and then those stoped fighting about of who's fault was but they where fighting about who Hinata liked most…

* * *

**Back with Hinata…**

'damn those two' she was running with her blush still on her face trying to find the library until she crashed into something… or some one… "are ya' ok?" the some one asked while helping hinata up "y-yea I think so" then Hinata face the guy she bump into.

**Lavi's POV**

"are ya' ok?" 'I asked to this girl that bumped into me' when I ralized who was I suddenly blushed and whispered "srike!" "u-uh excuse me?" the girl asked "n-nothing, what's you're name?" "Hinata" "well Hina-chan why where you in such rush?" "ah ano" 'I cant what just happened' Hinata thought "I was heading to the library.." "relly?? Me too! Come on I will take you" I said grabbing her hand pulling her to the library "remember the way just in case you get lost again key?" "o-ok thank you" "no prob" 'its easy to say but this place its like a maze' Hinata thought

"ok whe're here I'll be sitting there if you need _anything, _see ya" he said huskily the _anything _part, making Hinata shiver "ano can I ask you you're name?" "sure! Name is Lavi" "thank you Lavi-san" then she head off to read the books her master said

**Tyki's POV**

'ok now that Im in the library what books I should use? Damn it why road couldn't do her own homework I think I need some help but from who… ah that girl seems smart" she was wering a net shirt from shoulders to hands and was fingerless, the shirt reached just below her breasts letting people to have a good view of her flat stomach, she is wearing a sleeveless jacket that reached to her belly covering her breasts, and baggy pants with Ninja sandals.

She was too busy reading her book that didn't notice me taking a seat next to her "oh hi girl could you please help me with th…" "Hinata" she said "uh…" but before I respond "my name is Hinata" "oh, well Hinata-san my name is Tyki, Tyki Mikk, could you please help me with this?" I heard her sight and looking away from the book for first time, and she was B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L-L, pale eyes with tint of lavander, midnight blue hair that reached to her butt, damn why road didn't ask me this earlier.

"let me see" she said taking the Homework book and sleeping some pages until she watch me with an incredulous look "what?" that was all I could say "what?" she said mimiking me "this are simple Geography questions, you can't even answer this?" she said "umm" again this is all I could say "just let me answer this, I could use this as a brake" and this Hintat girl answered all the questions as if it where 1 plus 2 "done, now leve me alone" "wanna drink something" "huh?" 'huh, what did I just asked?' "nevermin.." "I would like to" she said with a smile and I could only blush "but before could you come with me t oread poetry?" 'poetry' Hinata thought "s-sure why not" "exelent" 'now I just need to take this Girl where there are fewer people' he thought while licking his lips.

**Lavi's POV**

"damn it! Too much books!!" he said finishing one more book resting his head in both of his hands "where Hina-chan could be" he asked to himself realizing that he was falling in love, but Bookman's voice echoed_"there is not love for a bookman" _"screw that! I love Hinata!" she shouted, making some people turn their heads to him and few other saying the _shhhhhh_ he instantly blushed and went to look for his _love_.

**Hinata's POV**

'where the hell is this guy taking me' I thought while realizing that each sections there where less people,and staring his hand grabbing mine possesively, finaly he stopped but there was no sign of people, then Tyki grab both of Hinata's wrist with one hand "uh.. Tyki-samph!" he pressed roughly his lips againist Hinata's 'what the…'

but she couldn't think right anymore when Tyki bit her lips making her open an entrance enough for Tyki's sneeky tounge to enter exploring her mouth, after a while he let her lips go and rest his chin in her neck and whispered "wouldn't you like to work for the millenium Earl? It would be fun, and can _fuck _any time we want" he said with a smirk, then he bit her ear making her moan, he started to lick he neck earning more moans making his smirk grew wider.

**Lavi's POV**

"now… where my hime could be" currently Lavi was looking for Hinata all over the library "aah damn it where is she!! I bet she dosn't even live here, maby she alredy went back to her home…" but then he decide to go to the deepest part of the library "maby she could be there" he said to himself walking again.

**End**

**

* * *

**

**Just kidding… hehe sorry**

**Hinata's POV**

'damn it' I was half naked, jacket lyied in the floor, shirt up showing breasts, me trying to get free of Tyki's grip trying to not to cry, then he used his free hand to lower my baggy pants, but when he was about to sneack his had into my pants a big.. no scratch that a giant hammer was going Howard us, with all my strenght I get free of his grip "Get cha' head down!" I heard and do as told, but Tyki stoped the hammer with one hand, I lift up my head to see my saivour's face "Lavi.." was I come to say, he just look down at me and smiled, Lavi queekly Kicked Tyki's head making him let go of his hammer, Lavi turned around and slammed his hammer direct at Tyki's face, this time with out fail making him crash into the wall bracking it and sending him flying, Tyki just stopped at midair, he just watched Hinata, and licked his lips while dissapering to his dimension.

"Hina-hime, you alright?" he asked me while I wass getting dressed again "I-I think so" "here" he offered me a hand, I was just going to refused but he grabbed mine and help me up, and when I thought he would let me go he..he hugged me "L-lav.."

"shh, its ok, where you scared?" and with that I started to cry.. how many years have it been scince I last cryied? That doesn't matter now, I just keeped crying and just gripped harder into his uniform.

Seconds? Minutes? No.. Hours scince I started crying I noticed that I was sitting on Lavi's lap and his arms were around my waist, I moved my head to face with Lavi's "how are ya'?" he asked I just turned around and blushed and herd him chuckle "w-what is so funny" "nothing nothing" "then why did you laughed??" "I didn't" "yes you did!" "did not" "did too" "did not" "did not" "did too!!" "you're a little childish aren't you?" then I get up and started running to the hallway "wait hime!" I heard him say, but I continued runinng, I see the gate keeper and say him goodbay, but before I took another step Lavi tackled me "OW! What are you doing?" "you didn't stop" "so?" "I catched you" "ok now get up!!" "I don't wanna!!" "why!!" "you're comfy" "oh please! My master will get mad" "then I will take you" "FINE!" "sit here" I did as told "big hammer, small hammer stretch!" then I hugged Lavi stronger and he hugged me back, after a while I get used to it and let go of him but now he was the one that didn't let me go, I let out a sight and let him be "I get off in this forest" "sure" then I get off of his hammer and started walking, then I noticed that he was following me "now what?" I asked a little irritated "nothing.. can't I walk?" I just stare at him and then continue walking through the forest starting to sense the aura of the wolves then I quikly glanced towards Lavi.

He was being surrounded by wolves, I make a signal with my hands indicating that he was with me, the wolves started to back off slowly never taking off their stares "so you're the alpha" I heard Lavi trying to joke but I seriouly said "not me, my master" "oh" I heard him said as we contineued walking, after a while we arrived "welcome to the village hidden in the moon" I said "why I couldn't just bring you here without walking?" I reminded silence to look for an explanition "we needed to walk because of the moonlight, it create an illusion confusing you, and we will never find the way here ok that why it's called the village hidden in the moon, now come on let's go to my master's house" I took Lavi's hand and started to walk again and smirked noticing his blush, I found my two friends "hi Akurou and Kuro, Im back" **"wellcome back Hinata-sama!" **they said, then Lavi give an 'they-can-talk?' look, "yes, they where trained by ninjas, talking is only the basic" "oh" "seriusly 'oh' is the only think you can say?" he just turned his head.

"were here" I said while kocking my master's door, then I heard a "come in" I opened the door and my jaw almost falled, "m-master!! What is your enemy doing here!!" then lavi specked "PANDA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" "ah we where just playing chess and making a bet, by the way panda, check mate" my master said "noooooo" I just heard bookman crying "w-what kind of bet?" Lavi asked "just if you two where gonna fall in love! And as I can see I win" she said I could sense her smirk "now, you two go play while I beat him in round two" they both blush with the Word 'play' Hinata took Lavi by her hand again and started to run "Hina-hime?" "shhh, I will take you to my favourite place! It was my master's but she said it could be mine" "then I will take you!" Lavi smirked and grabed Hinata by her waist and picked her up in bridal style.

"fine, it's just few steps more" she said giggling "here" they arrived to a cliff but not a simple cliff, they could see all the village from here, and that place maked the moon sems bigger, it was fullmoon, lavi just sit down with Hinata in his lap and his arms around her and his chin resting on her head "what do you think?" its beautifull then Lavi lowered hid head and hinata turned her hed to be face to face with Lavi, he leaned over and their lips meet, this was softer than when she was with Tyki, she kissed him back, Lavi was asking for entrance and she gladly opened her lips letting his tounge wonder around her mouth, they stayed like that for a while but then they stoped for air "I love you Hinata" he said resting his chin on hinata's head again "and I love you too Lavi" she closed her eyes for a while before opening them again "Lavi?" no response… "Lavi!" "zzzzz" she herd him snoring, then a soft sime appered on Hinata's face

"good night Lavi"

**END**

**

* * *

**

Me: what do you think??

Moro: reviw please!!

Kuro: and for those who read the story : please help the Lavihina! If we are together we can make this pairing famous like hitsuhinata!! So please help us, help the LaviHina!!

Me: thank you for reading!! and sorry if there is any grammar mistake!


End file.
